The present invention generally relates to devices for working soil, particularly to devices for fine grading soil surfaces, and specifically to devices for cleaning and finishing topsoil in preparation for seeding or sodding operations.
In preparation of topsoil for seeding or sodding and especially for areas of new construction, the topsoil must be leveled or smoothed out and debris such as rocks, large clumps of hardened soil, undesired plant material, and the like must be removed. Further, at least the surface of the topsoil must be loosened into a fine texture to allow root penetration. Prior to the present invention, various apparatus have been utilized to grade and level the soil and otherwise prepare the soil for seeding or sodding, but such prior apparatus suffered from various deficiencies. For example, often it was necessary to utilize several, separate implements, which is capital intensive to purchase the several, separate implements as well as inefficient due to the requirement to transport each of the several, separate implements to the work site and to changeover between implements. Likewise, often such apparatus utilized teeth or blades which rip the soil or utilized weights to pulverize the soil or push clods and other debris into the soil. Furthermore, such apparatus were deficient in containing the debris for ease of removal from the work area if desired. Further, such apparatus were unable to contour the soil into swales or berms if desired. Thus, a need exists for landscaping devices which overcome the many deficiencies of prior apparatus and allow the advantageous grading, and/or cleaning and finishing of soils in an efficient manner.